Real World
by Starcat3579
Summary: A song fic to Matchbox 20 Real World Wufei is unhappy with his job as a Preventer? ok you have to think of him as be older 25ish maybe anyways R&R please


Real World by Starcat

**Disclaimer:** okokok I don't own GW or Matchbox 20 for that matter, I do have one of their cd's though… mad season…. It's a really good cd

**Warnings:** My first song fic! (why that rates a warning I have no idea. talk to my muse, Raaltae)

**********  
  
_I wonder what it's like to be the rainmaker   
I wonder what it's like to know that I make the rain   
I'd store it in boxes with little yellow tags on everyone   
And you can come see them when I'm...done, when I'm done _

Wufei sat at his desk in the Preventer's office on L-3. Leaning back in his chair he glanced outside to the gray drab of the colony. As he watched the sprinklers that simulated rain sputtered on. Wufei checked the time on his computer console, hmm… 2 minutes later than scheduled, the tech guy must have been running late. Sighing, he returned back to his report. Maybe when he was off duty he'd go for a run.

  
_I wonder what it's like to be a super hero   
I wonder where I'd go if I could fly around downtown   
From some other planet, I get this funky high on yellow sun   
Boy I bet my friends will all be...stunned, they're stunned _

The shuttle launched heading for Earth. Sooner than Wufei remembered the trip taking the pilot was announcing that they were going to be entering the atmosphere. As Wufei tightened the straps of his harness he wished for his gundam so he could have reentry on the sunny side of earth, instead of the night side that was standard for commercial shuttles. He cracked a slight grin as he thought of the other pilots and the urge to fly a private shuttle like they do, instead of putting up with normal flight paths, peaked.

  
_Straight up, what did you hope to learn about here   
If I were someone else, would this all fall apart   
Strange, where were you, when we started this gig,   
I wish the real world, would just stop hassling me _

Wufei resisted the urge to gulp in air as he methodically put handcuff on the suspect he'd been chasing after for almost 20 minutes, on foot. He then called for transport. As he waited he sighed, he would have to put in a request for another partner or resign himself to working solo. The rookie he had been assigned hadn't been helpful at all. The crook seeing as Wufei looked preoccupied tried to run and only had time to register one fact as Wufei knocked him out with one blow: this guy was good. Wufei sighed again, dropping the now unconscious man into the back of the squad car, he really wanted a vacation.  
  
_I wonder what it's like to be the head honcho   
I wonder what I'd do if they all did just what I said   
I'd shout out an order, I think we're out of this man get me some   
Boy don't make me wanna change my...tone, my tone   
  
_

The door closed on yet another staff meeting. Resisting the urge to growl and stomp out Wufei took his seat. Sure he was never a "go get my coffee" lackey but he was still just an agent. It really cut having to take orders and assignments from someone who knew less than you did about pretty much everything. He paid scant attention to the person who was talking. Maybe he should have taken that high profile officers job that he was offered when Sally was assigned a different partner. He'd probably have his own division by now. Too bad he had given that up for a job where no one would know his name or his past. 

  
_Straight up, what did you hope to learn about here?_

If I were someone else, would this all fall apart 

_Strange where were you when we started this gig_

_I wish the real world would just stop hassling me_

Wufei walked into his small apartment shoulders slumped. He'd had a boring day, more paper work to fill out. Kicking off his shoes and throwing the heavy Preventer's jacket onto the couch he went into a small room bare of anything but an alter. Lighting a candle and some incense he started to meditate. Drawing a deep breath, letting all the frustrations of dealing with people who seemed not to remember the war go, Wufei sank into a calm state that was sometimes all he had left.  
  
_Please don't change; please don't break   
the only thing that seems to work at all is you   
Please don't change, at all from me   
to you, and you to me _

The bright red motorcycle hummed softly as Wufei ran the engine to test the new tube he installed. Smiling with satisfaction Wufei shut the bike off. He had built it in his garage in his spare time with parts he had picked up in various places. Since he had completed it last year he had been fine tuning it. He was now happily sure that the bike was as good as it could be with current technology._  
_  
_Straight up what did you hope to learn about here?_

_If I were someone else would this all fall apart_

_Strange where were you when we started this gig_

_I wish the real world would just stop hassling me_

Wufei chuckled as he hopped on his bike and tore out of the Preventer's parking lot. On Lady Une's desk sat a letter of resignation. Wufei was taking a long vacation. He had lived as Justice and now it was time to get away from all the paper pushers and petty criminals. He had decided that the new Preventer agents wouldn't or couldn't wreck anything that badly without him overseeing their every move. He had paid his bills and put as much of his stuff into the saddlebags on his motorcycle as he could. It was time for a getaway.

I wish the real world would just stop hassling me 

Out on the road a cop sighed as she put on her lights to chase down a speeding red bike. The guy scowled as she wrote him a ticket and muttered blackly about never getting away from justice. She just shrugged and told the young man to have a nice day.

I wish the real world would just stop hassling me 

**********

Ack ok I don't really know if that's the way I wanted it to come out. So review and tell me whether it was bearable or if the next time my muse starts to replay songs I should just knock it out.

Oh BTW I'm not giving up on my other fic this was just in my head and had to be written.

^..^  


End file.
